The Other Side of The River
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: A friendship born from a encounter on a river. How much does this encounter change the life of our favourite Shinobi from Konoha? A transmigration takes more effect Fanfiction. Indra/Madara!Sasuke Asura/Hashi!Naruto. Rated M... Just in case
1. Chapter 1

The other side of the river.

Chapter one.

* * *

It was on a sunny day, walking through the busy streets of a late afternoon day in Konoha when Naruto met his first friend.

It wasn't really a friendship at first, as they argued back and forth all the time, trading insults like money exchanged hands. It tooka while after they met, that their friendship solidified.

They still insulted each other on a daily basis however. After all sharing a living space with the one who you had a love/hate relationship with was sure to come with some difficulties.

Naruto didn't know till much later in his life, what had drawn him to the raven haired boy that day by the river. The day where it all began.

* * *

The sun beat down on his back as he trekked through the dusty streets of Konohagakure. His sun coloured hair waving in the non existent breeze. Eyes the color of the clear sky above sparkled as he mused on the memories of his latest prank.

That shopkeeper guy had it coming to him. Not letting him buy anything from his store. Jiji had told the people to sell him stuff a few times but the villagers never listened. So Naruto took matters into his own hands and pranked the idiot shop owner

It was beautiful...

Naruto walked without a worry past the neon orange building, whistling a jaunty tune, scuffing his feet across the ground and further ignoring the death glare being sent to the back of his head.

For no reason whatsoever, the blond decided that he wanted to go exploring today. He never had the chance to explore anymore, not with the academy taking up most of his time.

Naruto decided that he was going to go to the river, it was a hot day after all and a swim in the significantly cooler waters couldn't hurt.

Skipping in his good mood, Naruto rushed through the streets, ignoring the mutterings of the villagers about some tragic massacre or something, didn't seem too important.

The blond quickly reached the pier that jutted out of the river bank. But someone already was sitting on the wood.

It was Sasuke-teme! That hair and the clothes were recognizable from miles away. Scowling, the Uzumaki made his way down the grassy slope and stepped lightly onto the wooden platform; the water that was disturbed was the only warning the Uchiha on the end of the pier got before he was splashed with water.

Sasuke stood and turned around rapidly, his heart rate picking up and his breathing getting heavier, looking for the person who had disturbed his mourning.

All he could see was a pile of bright orange clothes that were dumped in a pile hear the grass.

 _'Dobe?'_

He looked back out at the wide river, seeing a flash of blond in the water he relaxed slightly and sat back down, his bare feet making ripples in the still water.

He went almost undisturbed for a while, watching as the blond idiot swam through the water playfully, surfacing every so often to get a fresh air supply. Sasuke wasn't to worried about Naruto, the Uzumaki's calm and carefree demeanor had effected himself as well as the schools of fish that swam with the boy.

Soon after a few hours and the sun was beginning to set, Naruto finally got out of the water, dripping wet and only clothed in his underwear. It wasn't that cold yet at this time of the year so Naruto's discomfort was minimal.

They didn't say a word to each other as the blond boy came and sat with the Uchiha, still not clothed yet. Although, the fact that the sun was shining on their spot may have influenced this decision - the boy could dry faster -

Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki, watching as he shook his head like a dog in order to get the water out of his hair. It seemed the blond was mindful to not get water on him... Or it could be a fluke.

A half hour the two sat there in silence, watching as the bright blue faded from the sky to be replaced by pinks, oranges and reds. The sky was then overtaken by the dark blue almost black, that was the night sky. Shining stars started appearing as well as the waning moon.

Naruto was dry by then, so he got up, got dressed and began to leave. His only parting words were:

"See ya, Teme."

Sasuke stared at the spot where the blond stood only moments before, a strange warm feeling in his chest. It felt oddly familiar.

 _'Good bye... Dobe.'_

* * *

"Tch! Can you even hold the thing right, dobe? Who taught you?"

It was a few weeks later, the two boys did not speak to each other again after that day of peace. Today, at one of the empty training grounds that are designated for academy students, Naruto was training his kunai throwing technique... Although his failure was evident by the littered kunai that were covering the ground from him, to the target. Not even one even hit the target board.

"Teme! Of course I can hold a kunai right god damn it! And just so you know, Mizuki-sensei taught me how do to a secret way of throwing the kunai, but its not working! AGH!" Naruto threw the kunai he had in his hands viciously at the target, but the blade stopped short of the target only reaching half way across the field.

As Naruto shouted about the injustice of the kunai throwing art. Sasuke picked up one of Naruto's knives, noting the way the kunai was very blunt and was imbalanced - weighing more at the tip.

"Oi! Dobe, where did you get these?"

Naruto stopped ranting to glare at the Raven haired Uchiha.

"Picked them up from some people who dropped them. What do you care huh?!"

"Hn, these kunai are useless. They are unbalanced which will lower your accuracy and the edges are as blunt as a chopstick. You should get new ones."

Naruto crossed his arms in a huff. "I don't have the money." He mumbled, barely audible.

Sasuke stared at the boy for a few moments, before sighing and reaching down to take out a few of his own kunai.

"Here." The four knives landed in a neat line embedded in the ground by Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, suspicion and a small amount of surprise on his whiskered face.

"Uh, thanks I guess..."

"Hn."

Naruto scowled, but picked up the given kunai. Marveling at how much better they felt in his hands.

"Try them."

Naruto looked at the target with determination, aiming the new kunai at the target he drew his arm back slightly. He would amaze the Teme with his awesome ninja skil-

"You're still doing it wrong."

"Gah!" Naruto span round, only to find the Uchiha right behind him. Naruto's own size being evident as Sasuke stood nearly a full head taller than the blond.

"Tch." Sasuke began moving him about, placing his feet and arms differently than before. It felt weird but more comfortable standing there.

"Now, remember there is not much force needed behind the throw, only a gentle swing of the arm and a flick of the wrist is needed. I also noticed that you inhaled while you threw. It is better to exhale as it gives a better throw than inhaling and you will be more accurate. Try it again."

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out, in and out... In.

*thunk*

Naruto opened his eyes to see the kunai he just threw.

It had landed on the outer most ring.

"YATTA!" Naruto jumped for joy, turning and giving the biggest hug he had ever given to his temporary sensei.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!- "

Sasuke just stood frozen under the embrace staring at the target where one measly kunai sat neatly in the board.

 _'What am I doing?...'_

* * *

The raven haired seven year old growled as his stone sunk into the river on the third skip, not even halfway across.

He picked up another from the pile by his feet, he aimed once again for the other side of the Naka river.

He was startled by a stone flying past his ear and skipping neatly across the river, reaching the other side.

Sasuke turned to see the blond idiot behind him, the thin arm outstretched as if something had recently left the open tan hand.

"Just aim it a little higher than you'd expect. That's the trick."

"Hn, baka. I don't need you telling he how to do it. I will get it to the other side."

"Hmmm... But I've already made it to the other side... Not much of a competition is it Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Grrr. My name's Naruto! Teme... Not Dobe!"

Naruto was ignored by Sasuke in favour of skipping his stone across the river.

 _'That looks like what Inu-Nii does when he's throwing Shuriken!'_

The stone whistled as it left the Uchihas hand. The flat stone skipped along the water longer than before but it still sunk, but it was only inches from the river bank

The pier by the river was silent for a while.

"Tch."

Sasuke walked away from the pier, a scowl marring his face.

He looked back at the blond with onyx eyes filled with an undeterminable emotion.

"If I'm to call you Naruto then you have to call me Sasuke."

Naruto was startled but his face relaxed into a foxy grin.

"Sure... Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back and walked away from the river.

"See you at the academy on Monday, Naruto."

"Aa!"

As the two separated an identical though ran through both of their heads. Although they didn't know why they thought this:

 _''How...nostalgic..''_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Ja ne ;3**

 **Madara**


	2. Chapter 2

The other side of the river

Chapter 2

Due to a disconcerting review by a guest stating that he was going to steal my story if I don't update within - to my time - 10 hours. I sit here at 2am writing and I have school tomorrow starting at 9 am... Hn

If you people find that this person _has_ copied my story please let me know.

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiing!"

*slam*

A groaning came from underneath thick covers on a bed, a tan hand pulling away from his broken alarm clock. A blond head peaked over the frog patterned covers as the owner of said head looked blearily about, still half asleep.

Another groan came as the lump under the covers rolled over and fell off the bed.

"GAH! GOD DAMN IT! ITAI!"

Now thoroughly awake, Naruto rubbed his eyes wiping the gathered crust away. Still blinking blearily he looked over to his clock absently noting that he was late by 10 minutes for the academy. Best go back to sleep-

Wait

"I'M LATE!"

The blond boy scrambled around his apartment pulling on a pair of shorts and a long sleeved top. He raked through the fridge, cheering in delight as he grabbed his pre-prepared sandwich.

Naruto ran to the door, pulling on his sandals with haste and taking bites out of his sandwich.

Running through the streets would take too long so -Using a trick copied from the masked people who watched him.- Naruto leaped from roof to roof, instinctively using chakra to allow him to stick safely to the surface.

Soon the academy came in sight, a sight for sore eyes for the young Uzumaki. Naruto quickly ran inside, taking the stairs two at a time as much as he could as he ran up the steps.

He quickly approached the door to his class. Naruto slowed down and breathed heavily for a few moments. Recovering quickly, he stood up straight and opened the sliding door.

Thank god, Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet.

Naruto slunk into the class, going unnoticed by the chattering 7 year olds. Naruto looked up at the seats, seeing that the only open seat was next to Sasuke - That was surprising - so he walked up to the seat and sat down.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke,"

...

"You were late."

"I noticed."

"Really? I never knew."

"Pfft, shut up Sasuke."

...

"I saved you a seat."

"Thanks! I didn't notice to be honest."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled and lay his head down on the desk, watching the clouds move past out the open window.

Naruto furrowed his brows in thought before glaring at Sasuke.

"I told you to call me Naruto, its my name ya know."

"Tch."

They sat in silence for a while, Sasuke brooding and Naruto continued watching the clouds, imagining shapes that the puffy white clouds would make.

Look at that! A tree!... Na, that was a fish. No! A duck!

The door opened again revealing a flustered Iruka carrying a huge pile of paperwork.

"Good morning class!" Iruka said cheerfully, dumping the papers on his desk.

"Morning sensei." The class mumbled back, many still sleepy.

"You've got to be more enthusiastic than that class. Anyways, I'm giving you a test today!"

Groan.

"Now now, its not that bad." Iruka handed out the question papers. "Just some history. We haven't done history in a while"

"Begin!"

Naruto looked down at his sheet in dread. He hated paper tests!

Sighing, he resigned himself to at least looking through the - no doubt really hard - test.

 _Question 1._

 _Who were the founders of Konohagakure no Sato and which one became Shodai Hokage?_

The founders? Hmm... Naruto thought hard about it but strangely only two spot covered pillars with a hat sitting between the pillars were coming to mind. That wasn't really helpful.

Next.

 _Question 2._

 _Who was the Yondaime Hokage?_

Aha! He knew this one. Naruto scrawled _Namikaze Minato_ on the answer sheet.

 _Question 3._

 _What was the Sandaime famous for?_

Once he had asked Jiji what he was really good at, the man had replied:

"Why! Naruto-kun, I know nearly all the jutsu in the village."

So he answered with _He knew loads of Jutsu._

 _Question 4._

 _What was the Nidaime's elemental Nature and how strong was he with it?_

Gah! He only knew half the answer. He was on a roll though!

 _Water._

 _Question 5_

 _Who started the First shinobi world war?_

Agh! He didn't know... Think, _think_ Naruto!

Gah! Just skip it.

 _Question 6_

 _In which war did the Nidaime die and in which battle was it?"_

Pfft as if he would know

 _Question 7._

 _Who established the academy?_

Skip~

The questions continued on and on. Many were skipped while Naruto could answer a few.

"OK times up! Hand in your test papers. Make sure to put your name on it... Kiba! I'm talking to you here!"

The feral boy grumbled, walking back to his seat to scribble his name on the sheet.

"OK, Weapon's practice!"

* * *

*sigh* "Shikamaru, can you at least put some effort into it?"

"... Troublesome..."

*sigh* "Next! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked forward, his hands in the pockets of the white shorts he wore. An almost arrogant smirk on his face.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, surprising many in the class. The two boys were never civil to each other.

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly. "I won't need luck Naruto. Thanks though." He called over his shoulder.

Naruto fist pumped in celebration, it wasn't an insult for once!

Sasuke stood in front of the target range, drawing out kunai from his thigh pouch slowly.

"Start!"

The whistles of many projectiles sounded a moment later, followed by the thuds of metal on wood.

Every kunai was on target, not a single miss.

Sasuke relaxed his stance, smirking in pride. None other in the class had got perfect scores.

"Well done Sasuke-kun, Shuriken?"

"Hn." The Uchiha scion replied. Drawing out his shiny shuriken and repeating his last performance, however the last shuriken was a centimetre off target.

"Tch."

"Well done Sasuke. Next! Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto walked forward, nervously fingering the kunai Sasuke had given him that day at the training ground. Mysteriously, six more kunai and a set of 10 Shuriken appeared on his training ground one day as he went to practice the technique that Sasuke had shown him. Naruto knew that Sasuke had a hand in it, no matter how standoffish the boy seemed. Although his only proof was the tiny Uchiha fans ingraved on the inside of the rings of the Kunai and Shuriken.

Naruto stood in front of the target, settling into the stance that Sasuke has shown him that day at the training ground, surprising many.

Naruto took in a breath and closed his eyes so he could focus. He drew out his kunai while he waited.

"Begin!"

The blonds eyes snapped open and he flicked out his kunai quickly, many thuds following his throws. A few seconds later showed that there were four kunai in the circle second from the center while the others were spread out in the outer circles. A wide grin overtook Naruto's face; that was the best he had scored this week!

Many observing were surprised and a few clapped for a bit before stopping, looking around furtively for any that noticed them clapping for the Dead last.

Naruto retrieved his kunai from the target, slipping them back into his thigh pouch. He walked back to where he stood before and drew out his shuriken.

The class stood silent, watching as the blond stood in that stance. That stance that was almost identical to Sasuke's.

A leaf floated down from one of the trees that surrounded the small training ground. It fluttered and twisted as a small breeze carried it over to where they stood. It drifted slowly downwards making not a sound as it touched the dusty ground.

Shuriken flew from Naruto's hands, the silvery stars whistling as they cut through the air.

Many landed in the outermost circles but one managed to hit the bulls eye.

Naruto's grin became even wider if possible, his bright blue eyes glinting in happiness.

"Well done Naruto-kun!" Iruka wrote on his clipboard then looked up at the celebrating blond. "Much better than before."

Naruto skipped as he went to gather his shuriken, his training paid off finally!

He walked back to Sasuke with a grin on his face, laughing quietly to himself at the shocked faces of his classmates.

"Well done Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, a small proud smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Replied Naruto.

"Next Warasuke Surate."

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto. Would you two please step up to the ring." Iruka's voice was slightly weary - no matter how much he liked teaching, dealing with immature 7 year olds all day and most days of the week was taking a toll on him.

The two aforementioned boys walked forward to the sparring ring, slight smiles on their faces as they faced against each other in their first spar in a while.

Sasuke got into his stance - one leg in front of the other and his arms out, ready to either grab, attack or block.

Naruto, who had no stance, merely crouched down a little and drew his hands up to his chest.

"Do I have to remind you both every time do make the seal of confrontation before a spar! Naruto, Sasuke!"

The boys has the decency to look away sheepishly as they relaxed their bodies. A half ram seal was held up by them both, as they stared at each other steadily.

Iruka stood in thee middle of the two, his hand held in a chopping motion above his head.

"Ready? Begin!" Iruka slashed his hand down and retreated to the line of students, observing the newly established friends as they confronted each other.

Naruto rushed forward, his feet carrying him faster than the average civilian sprinted at. Sasuke prepared himself for a collision as the blond advanced, his coal black eyes narrowing as he read and tried to counter Naruto's future moves as best as he could without the Sharingan.

Naruto lashed out and smashed his fist against Sasuke's hasty defence an excited grin taking over his face as he looked at the similarly effected Uchiha.

This was going to be a good match.

* * *

Well, this is transitioning a little slow but I know where I'm going with this.

The problem is... I keep jumping to the future conflicts instead of developing the story first. ;D

For the pillar and spots thing, just look up the literal meaning of Hashirama's and Madara's name. You'll get it then

Any who, thanks to those who faved followed and reviewed. It means a lot.

Let me know what you think and any ideas you have that may be interesting to add.

Ja Ne ;3

Madara


End file.
